Tomorrow Never Comes
by Waterbug7
Summary: For Zack, when all you need to do is say a simple "I love you", will it be too late? Poetry Fic and One-shot. Please R&R.


**A/N- This is my first fanfiction on   Wow.  I hope you like it, and please R/R!**

Rating:  PG for I don't know what, so just in case!

Summary:  For Zack, when all you need to do is say a simple "I love you", will it be too late?  Poem Fic, and One-Shot.

Disclaimer:  I OWN IT ALL!  MUAHAHAHA!  Not.  So just try to sue me.  (By the way, the poem is…Tomorrow Never Comes by Norma Cornett Marek)

**Tomorrow Never Comes**

****

****

****

Another School of Rock practice, Zack thought.  Fairly easy, kind of boring because Dewey was sick, but now it was over. 

_If I knew it would be the last time_

_That I'd see you fall asleep_

_I would tuck you in more tightly_

_And pray the Lord your soul to keep_

Katie Brown.  Zack stared at her, as she put away her bass, with her hair in a ponytail, and face slightly sweaty.  Zack loved Katie, ever since 2nd grade when Zack moved there and Katie was the only to befriend him.  Now they were in 8th grade, and he still hadn't told her.  But today was the day to tell her.  Sure, he had plenty to lose.  He was risking his and Katie's friendship, risking Katie hating him for life…All of that.  But, he had to tell her.

_If I knew it would be the last time_

_That I'd see you walk out that door_

_I would give you a hug and a kiss_

_And call you back for just one more_

"Katie?"  Zack nervously caught the bassist's attention, after everyone left to go home. 

            "I…I…Are you hungry?"  Zack said, hearing her stomach grumble quite a few times.

            "STARVED!  Wanna go get something to eat?"  Katie answered back.

            "Sure, let's go."  Zack was relieved.  It would be much easier to tell Katie what he really thought about her when she might not be paying much attention.

_            If I knew it would be the last time_

_            I'd hear your voice lifted up in praise_

_            I would tape each word and action_

_            And play them back throughout my days_

            The walk to Shirley's Diner was only a couple blocks, so it was silent most of the way.  When they arrived at the diner, they sat at a small table for two.  They both ordered cheeseburgers, small fries, and a Coke.

            "I need to tell you something."  Zack said looking Katie strait in the eye, trying not to stutter.

            "Yeah?"  Katie answered, with mixed up cheeseburger and soda in her mouth.

            "I…um…"  Zack wondered how exactly to put this.  He took a bite of his burger to kill time.  Katie stared at him, confused, and ate a fry.

            "You…I…Oh, I'll tell you later."  Zack said once he swallowed his food.

            _If I knew it would be the last time_

_            I would spare and extra minute or two_

_            To stop and say "I love you"_

_            Instead of assuming you know I do_

            They made regular talk for awhile, about the weather, their food, Dewey, etc, until they were both done with their food.  After paying, they walked outside, bass and guitar cases in hand.

            "So…what did you wanna tell me?"  Katie asked, before they parted ways.

            "Oh.  Uh…you played…great today!"  Zack said, feeling like punching himself in the stomach for missing his chance.

            "Thanks!  You too!  See ya tomorrow!"  Katie answered, and walked off toward her home.

            Zack was mad at himself.  He walked the three blocks home, and went in his room.  He thought about calling her and telling her.  No, he couldn't over the phone.  Calling and meeting her somewhere?  No.  Oh well, better luck next time.  The phone rang.

            _So just in case tomorrow never comes_

_            And today is all I get_

_            I'd like to say how much I love you_

_            And I hope we will never forget_

            "Hey, Zack.  I need you to come down here for a minute.  I need to tell you something."  Mrs. Mooneyham called up the stairs to her son.  Zack slowly walked down the stairs.

            "Zack, you know your friend Katie, from the band?"  His mother asked.  Zack's heart skipped a beat.

            "Yeah, of course, why?"  Zack answered.

            "Well, she was in a bit of an…Accident.  You see, when she was walking home from band practice today, she crossed the street, and a car sort of well…Hit her.  She is in the hospital right now, and she's not dead, but she's in severe condition.  And not exactly everybody lives through being hit by a car, so her chances to live much longer are fairly unlikely."  Zack's mother finished.  Tears were welling up in her eyes.

            _Tomorrow is not promised to anyone_

_            Young or old alike_

_            And today may be the last chance_

_            You get to hold your loved one tight_

            Zack just stood there, with a blank face.  He had no idea what to think.  Katie was just with him half and hour ago!  He just saw her!  How could it happen so quickly?!

            "She's still alive right now.  Oh, I'm so sorry Zack."  Zack's mother said again.  She hugged him tightly, and her tears were flowing freely now.  Zack squirmed out of his mom's arms and ran.  He bolted out the door as fast as he could, all the way to the hospital.

            Once he entered the waiting room in the hospital, he saw everybody from the band, even Dewey sitting in a small corner all huddled together.  He ran over to them, out of breath.

            "What room?  Where is she?  How's she doing?  PLEASE!"  Zack screamed the last word very painfully.  He fell on his knees, put his face in his hands, and started crying.

            _So if your waiting for tomorrow_

_            Why not do it today?_

            "Zack, calm down.  Please calm down!"  Dewey pleaded Zack.

            _For if tomorrow never comes_

_            You'll surely regret the day_

            "Room 24, and she's not doing so well."  Freddy said.

            _That you didn't take the extra time_

_            For a smile, hug, or kiss_

            __

            Zack got up, and ran once again to find Katie.  He bolted in Room 24, to find Katie lying on a hospital bed, with stitches, casts, slings, gauze, and band-aids all over her body.  She looked horrible.  Zack walked over to her bedside, and pulled out a chair.  Both of her eyes were black and blue, and swelled shut.

_            And you were too busy to grant someone_

_            What turned out to be their one last wish_

            "Katie.  It's Zack."  Zack just stared at her.  What the heck did she do to deserve this?  Nothing.  And you know what?  He had nothing to lose now.  Nope.  C'mon Mooneyham, live it or lose it.  You love her.  Just tell her!  Zack thought.

            _So hold your loved ones close today_

_            And whisper in their ear_

            "That thing I wanted to tell you earlier…Well, you did play good bass today, but…It was something else."  Zack said.  It looked like Katie was in a coma.

            _Tell them that you love them very much_

_            And you'll always hold them near_

            "Katie, I love you."  Zack managed to get out.  Finally, he thought.  Zack noticed Katie's face now had a slight smile on it, if anything.

            _Take time to say "I'm sorry"_

_            "Please forgive me" or "Thank you"_

            "I've wanted you to know forever, Katie.  And whatever happens, I'll always be there for you.  It doesn't matter what happens today, or tomorrow.  All that matters is that I love you."  Zack said.  Katie really was smiling now, although she couldn't talk, or open her eyes.

            _And if tomorrow never comes_

_            You'll have no regrets about today_

            Zack stayed by her side, and fell asleep holding her hand.

THE END.

**A/N- REVIEW!**


End file.
